1. Field of the Invention
The epicuticular wax found on the epidermal surface of plant material impedes the penetration of rumen microbes into such materials. This results in slow digestion by ruminants and low rates of animal weight gain. This invention relates to a laser process for puncturing the epicuticular wax layer of nonwoody plant material and especially forage crop leaves, making forage crop substrates more accessible to microbes, for the purpose of enhancing the quality of forage as a feed for ruminants.
2. Description of the prior Art
Reducing the particle size of forage materials by cutting, crimping, or grinding is the standard method of increasing their utilization by ruminants. Studies on forage utilization by animals have revealed that the value of a forage to an animal can be significantly improved by grinding: feed intake may be increased as much as 25%; daily gain, 100%; and feed efficiency, 35% [Beardsley, J. Animal Sci. 23:239 (1964)].
Monson et al. 8 Agron. J. 64:405 (May-June 1972) and Agron J. 64:231 (March-April 1972)]studied the use of treatments of leaf surfaces in rupturing the cuticle to increase digestibility. The treatments employed involved mechanical abrasion of the leaf surfaces with sandpaper and puncturing the cuticle with a needle.
Further, small digestibility increases (about 3%) due to breeding efforts of grasses have been shown to provide a 25-35% increase in animal weight gain.